Cold Mirror
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: He was always there for her. She valued nothing. He gave it all, and it was never enough. She was ungrateful, and distant. Hence, he wanted to give her a taste of her own poison. The Emperor transformed to a cold mirror, relfecting back her own behaviour... Naoto x Kanji, set after Persona 4 Arena, Golden New Epilogue revealed. Rated M for later, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Mirror**

**by Nadia Blackrose**

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own Persona and it's characters, just the plot of this particular story, written as below. No money is made from this, no copyright infringement is intended, __either__._

**Summary : **_He reflected back her own behaviour..._

**Author notes : **_This fic takes place after the events of Persona 4 Arena, just a little before Yu's visit in the New Epilogue of Persona 4 Golden, and a little before Naoto leaves ( so that the events of Persona x Detective would occur)._

_Major spoilers concerning the New Epilogue of Persona 4 Golden, and references from Persona 4 : The Animation. _

_Rated M for mentioning/ implying mature stuff, consumption of alcohol and some possible mild lemons in the future ( no hardcore situations, neither usage of highly explicit words). Just to be safe._

_Hope to get your feedback, as it guarantees faster updates and provides me with motivation. _

_First chapter is introductory and Naoto-centric, while the rest will be mainly divided on the thoughts of Naoto and Kanji._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

**A. The Prince and the Woman...**

_August 3, 2012, Black Limousine, on the way to Inaba..._

Finally, another case was over...

After the cataclysmic events of Inaba involving the Midnight channel, and the sudden Grand Prix tournament, it was more than obvious a new puzzle awaited to be solved. Naoto Shirogane was getting closer to the truth behind the birth of shadows, the midnight hour and the malevolent schemes of the Kirijo group.

Needless to say, there was still a long way ahead, and most probably it would take a substantial amount of time before the mystery was unraveled...

Cases related to such supernatural phenomena were new to the ace detective, and posed a formidable challenge. They pushed herself to the limit, and tested her intellectual skills and abilities to the end. Hopefully, Naoto didn't mind. She was resilient, and would go at any length to preserve the peace of mankind.

She wasn't just the typical detective, anymore... nor she faced her work just like a game.

She was, in fact, a servant of the world, at least that's how she considered herself.

Still, she could take an ephemeral break, as there were no latest clues to proceed further with the investigation. Returning to Inaba was the perfect opportunity to put aside her ''Detective Prince'' identity, and lead a casual and ordinary life before the occasion called again. Naoto could finally abandon the formal costumes and the ties, and work up on her newly awakened self...

...the girl she was...

Naturally, Naoto assumed she had things to do before she was fully accepted in a ''male oriented'' occupation as a female. It was up to her, then, to show her quality and prove she could make a difference- and luckily enough, she had already done that.

So far, everything seemed fine; Naoto was beginning to resolve the problems of her past, concerning her gender issues.

And she owned that to her fellow Persona-users, her friends. Only they could see the girly side of Naoto at that time.

Cracking a smile from her seat, Naoto recalled the very first time she appeared to her friends in her feminine look, and the response she had gotten was more than acceptable. She was even taken aback by the fact Hanamura-kun examined her meticulously and much to her chagrin, he had focused his eyes on her rich bust. All the more, Tatsumi-kun had a nosebleed and faced away, for what it seemed like the millionth time.

Tatsumi-kun...

Looking back at him, Naoto figured out the blond man was often flustered and red-faced during their interactions. Nonetheless, she had rarely paid attention to that.

Maybe Kanji-kun had a soft spot for her. Naoto didn't, of course. And the last thing she desired was to make him feel rejected, in case he ever made a clean breast of it. That's why she always tried to keep a safe distance- for fear of giving him any false hope.

Sincerely, she could admit, she could vaguely see him from a different point of view, although he was far from the young delinquent she had met a year ago.

Tatsumi-kun was a nice fellow and a very precious ally in times of battle, as his physical strength was amazing and formidable. Let alone his Persona, the enormous and fearsome Take Mikazuchi. It made her own Sukuna Hikona look like an ant. The same applied in their actual bodies as well. They shared a notable difference of height, and somehow, it made them look... incompatible.

To cut a long story short, Tatsumi-kun's chances against her were from minimal to zero.

First came his appearance: he looked like a punk, always dressed in black clothes, bleaching his hair, bearing a lot of piercings and having a tattoo on his left hand. Obviously, his style was out-of-taste and that rendered him unattractive, in her own opinion all the same. Most probably, heavy metal listeners, gothic lollitas and vampire fans might get excited. Sorry, she didn't fall on any of this category.

Regarding his personality, Naoto could give him some major credit for that, and admit he was a rough diamond. Tatsumi-kun was kind and sweet at her, even implied he hid a romantic poet beneath those well-built muscles. He was funny and entertaining in many aspects, and also had a great talent in creating things. Especially those crocheted animals, they were cute and fluffy, and she had one decorating her pillow.

Still, Tatsumi's adolescence prevented him from showing his full potential. He was far from being the type of deduction, and often came across as shallow and superficial. Actually, he lacked expression. Tatsumi-kun had to work hard on that field, so to give a clear picture of himself to the others.

He was honest but overreacting, and that usually caused embarrassment and trouble. He fell short of discipline and self-control, and most of the times he could get furious over the most trivial thing. Then, he would go bananas and speak his vulgar language, and that was kinda... well, it was a bit repelling.

Speaking of puberty, there was also a detail which Naoto could not ignore : she was older than him by 9 months, more or less... Luckily enough for him, that made amends for his immaturity. No matter how hard he tried to be a man, Tatsumi-kun was still a 16 year old boy hosted within an overdeveloped body.

All in all, Tatsumi-kun was an invaluable friend, and that was that.

Concerning attractive men, then, Naoto would only think of one man as ideal : Yu Senpai, her Senpai, as it would be mentioned later by her. He was mature enough for his age, good-looking, self-composed, graceful and kind-mannered. He was so convincing he could even sell ice cubes to Eskimos. He owned such deep understanding he could give you the best support all over the world. And finally, he had that great power of wielding so many Personas at the same time.

Yu Senpai was definitely one of a kind. Had he ever wanted, he could have all women within his delicate grasp, manipulate them and pull their strings like fine puppets. Yes, that would be perfectly correct. Senpai was indeed the man she wanted to become, if she was born as a male.

For a single minute, Naoto wondered whether she had some sort of crush for him. Actually, she had suspected that from the moment she had found herself getting all discomposed over him, hence was rendered incapable of using her deduction skills. There was even a time she got absent-minded, and took the wrong direction when she wanted to take her leave of him. Still, it was fortunate Senpai hadn't asked why it occurred to her, and forgot it right on the spot…

On the other hand, the real nature of her feelings was obscure. Yu Senpai had an amazing talent in attracting people close to him, and everyone would feel the same. Even the guys, whose sexual identity was confirmed ( deep down, she felt bad for having second thoughts about Tatsumi-kun). So no, there was a slight possibility she didn't really have a thing for her cherished Senpai.

Maybe Naoto was filled by an overabundant admiration towards Yu's face, just like the rest of the world. Furthermore, even if she was interested, indeed, Yu Senpai seemed to favor more Amagi-san or Kujikawa-san. All the more, Rise was absolutely certain and straight-forward about her feelings. That narrowed down Naoto's possibilities of getting in her way. She paid deep respect for Rise's sentiments, thus would never double-cross her.

Anyway, it was pretty hard to keep the former investigation team united at all costs. In fact, it was almost impossible. When boys and girls mix together, friendship usually hangs upon a fine thread, and it's relatively easy to cross the line. She could clearly see that when Hanamura-kun was trying to hit on Amagi-san, or when he was amazed by Satonaka-san's body. Kujikawa-san was... well, it went without saying she was flattered all the time. She was a shining pop star, after all. And then came her, who was mostly favored by Tatsumi-kun.

It was weird, but also funny that thinking can make perfect invisible circles… as her train of thoughts led her back to him for the third time.

Naoto looked out of the window and realized she had just arrived at Inaba, once again. It was high time she stopped speculating matters; her biggest priority at that moment was to recharge her batteries.

With a nostalgic smile on her face, she got out of the luxurious black car and took a deep breath- as if the oxygen tasted different. Thereafter, she got inside her mansion, went to her room and rested her body on the soft mattress of her bed. She was exhausted, but glad she had returned all the same. And just about the time she had almost fallen asleep, the ringing of her cellphone drew her back from that place between sleep and awake.

''Moshi Moshi…'' she tried to sound formal and hide the fact she was interrupted.

''Hey Naoto, it's me, Rise! How are you?''

''Glad to hear you.'' her face calmed. ''I was about to get some sleep after I returned. Last case drained vital energy out me...'' she confessed in a more casual tone.

''So you're here! I'm so glad everything went well. Say, do you have plans for tomorrow?''

''No, I am free, at last.''

''Ok then. Let's meet at my grandma's tofu shop, I want to have some girly chit chat with you, and later we can meet the others at Junes.''

''Sounds like a fair plan.'' Naoto smiled, and hung up the phone.

* * *

_August 4, 2012_

Walking among the streets of this magnificent rural town was something she had truly missed, even though she was not absent for a long time…

At first, Naoto had thought of returning to the city when the serial murder case of Inaba was solved for good. But now, it was the last thing she desired. She had made precious friends who meant everything to her, and wanted to share all her leisure time with them- to the best of her abilities.

Naoto had been like a wandering ship that finally found a calm and peaceful port to anchor. And no matter how far away her job might take her one day, she had sworn to herself she would always go back there- to that wonderful nest called Inaba.

For the time being, all she could do was to enjoy herself, and blow off some steam. Already, she was making plans in her head for the summer vocation. She was eager to experience a little bit of everything, and wholeheartedly expected that.

...

_Shopping District, South ( Marukyu Shop)_

Upon arrival on the tofu shop in the shopping district, Naoto found a stressed and hard-working Rise, as the shop was teeming with customers.

''Um, sorry, I was asked to help a bit. Would you mind staying here for a while? Of course, we can do all the girly chit chat here!''

''It's fine with me.'' she showed no objection at all.

Without a single doubt, Naoto beheld deep feelings for Kujikawa-san. Precisely speaking, she was Naoto's closest female friend. And though they were polar opposites, they had things to learn one from another. Naoto would teach Rise to be more thoughtful, and look beneath the surface of things, while Naoto would be taught to be more carefree and enjoy her years of youth.

What is more, Kujikawa-san was the one who helped Naoto with her new feminine appearance, so she owed her a big favour. Last but not least, it was Rise again who informed Naoto about the latest trends: cosmetics, perfumes clothes and shoes.

Slowly and gradually, Naoto began liking such conversations. It reminded her she had a body as well, apart from the sharp and multi-functional brain she was born with. At such joyful moments, the Detective Prince could wait for a while...

Once Rise's shift was over and the shop calmed down, it was time for the two girls to leave.

* * *

**B. Brainwashed**

_South Shopping District, tofu shop ( exterior)_

It was no sooner than that, when Rise's gaze fell upon an unknown figure who had just walked past from the tofu shop. It was a tall black haired man with sunglasses, wearing casual jeans and a white shirt. He was also accompanied by another girl, walking hand to hand, obviously heading for the northern part of the shopping district. Much to Rise's displeasure, it was too late to see his face.

''Hey Naoto-chan, look there, a new fruit in town...!'' Rise acclaimed, while she was curious to learn. ''Do you think he came to work here?''

''It's difficult to tell when I can't see his face...'' Naoto sighed. ''I guess Inaba has been overflowing with outsiders recently, especially after the murders were over.''

'' I see... But he must be charming, huh? Now I'm curious. If only I could use my Persona, I would scan him. '' she displayed her interest on the stranger.

'' Handsome or not, I'm afraid he's got a girlfriend. Or a very good friend, anyway.'' Naoto disheartened Rise out of plain honesty.

It was hard for her to talk about boys, as she was wet behind the ears. However, she was misunderstood, on the grounds she kept her eyes fixated on him. In fact, she was trying to examine the man's body type, just in case she got a clue. Something rang a bell...

''Well, I don't care anyway, I have Senpai! The guy's yours. Want me to rid of the nasty girlfriend and put on a good word for you?'' Rise was becoming a little naughty, trying to intrigue her.

Naoto gulped and her eyes popped out, then shut her eyes and replied :

''I think that's... out of the question...'' she got red-faced.

''Why, Naoto? You're so beautiful and smart, and deserve to get a nice guy. And we can talk more about boys and love, you know.'' she smiled in a friendly way.

''Well...It's just that...'' she failed to finish her sentence, due to Rise's impulsive character.

''Yeah, I know. Kanji-kun might get hurt, right? And he would start banging things around, and there goes Maziodyne all over the place!''

Naoto was tongue-tied, though a bit amuzed by Rise's exaggerations.

''No...I don't think I'm interested in finding a boyfriend.'' Naoto stated in a cool manner, as the man was about to get lost from sight.

''Come on, don't lie, you're looking at the dark haired guy.'' Rise teased her.

''That...doesn't mean a thing. He's got someone. And I don't know him...I think...'' Naoto shut her eyes in discomfort.

''Naoto...well. How are you supposed to know someone if you don't make a move?'' Rise surprised her. ''Actually, I mean, you've gotten loveletters now and then. If you turn them all down, how will those guys get to know you better? Maybe you should be more... open to invitations.'' Rise said in a warm tone, like talking to a sister.

Apparently, she had a point. Naoto always stated no one could ever love her without knowing her at all. Yet, rejecting someone without giving the slightest chance to know her was groundless, too. Maybe she was prejudiced against the idea of a boyfriend, or tried to use that as an excuse to cover up her shyness.

''Do you think I'm really that cautious?'' she tried to get a second opinion.

''No, just a little shy. Don't worry, you'll get out of your shell. Next time we'll find a nice guy, we'll think of a way to approach him.'' she blinked an eye. ''Or to make things better, we're gonna get that guy. I bet you like him!'' she implied the stranger. ''And leave the girlfriend to me.''

''Is that some kind of...brainwash, to get me interested on that particular person?'' Naoto got suspicious, as she had already been washed over by a strange hunch. It seemed odd, but somehow, the man's physique wasn't all that infamiliar...

''Of course not. You were the one looking at him! I'm just trying to give you a little...push!'' Rise's response was genuine and trustworthy, however talented she was as an actress.

''I guess I have to explain myself...I was looking for a different reason...'' Naoto made a small pause. ''He was just... really tall, and seemed to have a broad back...'' Naoto's deduction was interrupted.

''So, you were staring, indeed! Come on, say it. My lil'magic worked on you!'' Rise's voice got louder and intriguing.

''No... I think I just got a weird feeling.''

''Like what? You mean the height and the body type? Well... come to think of it, he was tall indeed, and had a V-shaped torso...'' she got enlighted. '' I think I get it! You mean he looked like Kanji, huh?''

''There is some evidence to this. I could tell for sure, if he was closer.''

'' Well...actually I think...'' Rise lightly pinched Naoto's cheek: ''Did you miss the blond haired guy so much you're seeing different versions of him?''

''I just thought for a while Tatsumi-kun had undergone some dramatic change, and you kept that from me.'' Naoto confessed her true feelings.

''Oh. Like I could do such a thing.'' Rise admitted to her gossiping nature, and giggled. ''You'd be the first to know!''

Apparently, she had no clue, Naoto could safely conlude, based on Rise's facial expressions and body language. Actress or not, nothing could surpass the ace detective's perception, let alone the new bonus she had gained from accepting her woman self : her intuition.

''...unless you wished Kanji had become like that.'' she surprised Naoto, hence made her all flustered.

Naoto wished she had her trademark cap available, so to hide her eyes. Rise's teasing was rather embarrasing. Definitely, Naoto had missed the blond haired punk, and had strong feelings for him as well. But thinking of him as a boy... well... it was hard to say something, for many reasons mentioned before.

''I think we're getting late.'' Naoto once more skipped the subject, and tried not to think of Tatsumi-kun. Even less of the ''mysterious'' black haired man. It was pointless of her to do so- and that was all because of Rise. Like her flippant brainwashing had some short-term effects or something.

Maybe the man's similarity to Kanji-kun was just a mere coincidence, and nothing more. After all, there were more men in the world who owned a well-built physique.

That was enough.

It was time the two girls headed for Junes without further delay, as the others would be waiting by that time now.

* * *

_Junes ( Food court)_

They called the elevator and gathered at their usual spot, the former special headquarters. Yosuke and Teddie were present, since they were working there, albeit the others were missing. Chie was devoting herself into practicing kung fu and studying hard so to become a police officer. Yukiko was helping with the family business, and most probably Kanji would have dedicated himself in his knitting classes.

That was odd...

Kanji's absence really made Naoto suspicious, as both figures got back in her mind. She then wondered why Kanji-kun was missing, even if he was indeed the man they had seen with Rise...

Naoto assumed it was better she saved her thoughts for later, as time would eventually reveal the whole truth. Now, all she had to do was enjoy herself, as Yosuke would bring about the latest events of the town.

''Did you learn the news? Leona's about to perform for the opening of a new club in Okina city. She's also rumored to be here in Inaba.'' Yosuke informed the girls as soon as he found some time to lay off.

''Leona? You mean the performer with the classical voice...It seems a bit unusual of her to appear in a club...'' Naoto's mind shifted elsewhere, and felt glad for that.

''Well no. She's trying new staff now and then...'' Rise pouted.

''I guess we will have to wait until the news is confirmed.'' Naoto stated in a steady tone, as usual.

''Oh yeah! It'll be official pretty soon! I've got my sources.'' Yosuke grinned. '' Yukiko told me she's staying at their Inn... and guess who's going to make her clothes.'' Yosuke left implications for Tatsumi-kun, though Rise seemed to ignore all of that information.

''Why?'' Rise was faintly displeased. ''Why it had to be her?''

''Chill out, what's the matter?'' Yosuke wondered.

''She had asked to cooperate with me. My agency refused, because she's got a rock band and our voices don't match... But hey! The new club is near MY hometown, and they should have preferred me! I can't let her take all the glory!''

''Perhaps you should contact her. It's not like she refused in the first place.'' Naoto tried to comfort her.

''I won't!'' Rise became stubborn. ''If she wants to call Risette so bad, let her do it first. End of story.''she crossed her hands on her chest.

Yosuke then tried to break the conversation and switch it to another topic.

''Sorry Rise... That probably hurt your ego... but I find it more important that right now Kanji can touch her up freely. Maybe I should take some sewing lessons, too..'' Yosuke sighed in distress.

''Oooohhh! So that's the true meaning of sewing? Pawing girls freely? I wanna learn, three! This will be beary beary exciting!'' Teddie almost paraded in enthusiasm.

Luckily enough, Rise was back on the game, prepared to defend Naoto's vested interests. At least, that's how it seemed to her.

'' Hey, Teddie, it's not funny. Think of Naoto.'' Rise whined. ''She might get jealous at the thought of Kanji-kun working on a girl.''

'' Nao-chan. What are you gonna do about this?'' Yosuke brought up the most devastating matter.

'' You mean Tatsumi-kun...'' she made a small pause. ''I fail to understand your point, and the exact relation it has to me.'' Naoto bit her lip.

'' It means you may end up losing your biggest fan...'' Rise's voice was intriguing...

Naoto tried to ignore the comments, as they made her feel uncomfortable, and a small blush painted her cheeks.

She had long proved that Tatsumi-kun was a lost case, when it came to the attraction he felt for her. Other times, she was trying to avoid the subject for fear of disturbing the company's balance.

If she stated that openly she wasn't erotically interested in him, something might break irrevocably, and the companionship would begin to falter. She feared the thought more than everything else. Afterwards, she would be hurt, too, if she lost such a dear friend.

She had a mental affinity with Tatsumi-kun, for they both shared the same fears about themselves. Once, he was unsure of his manhood, and she loathed her womanhood. They were both inept at making friends, also wished to become adults. And though Tatsumi-kun had never stated such a thing about growing, becoming a man required that, too. Consequently, that made them having the same desires, regardless of the fact they had put it in different ways.

Undoubtedly, the blond-haired punk owned a prominent place in her heart, as a friend, though...

Therefore, it went without saying that when the matter came to him, she felt like walking on a tight rope...

'' I think I have cleared my position… Tatsumi-kun is a great friend and means a lot to me. I want that to remain unchanged. Please, don't take me wrong. I just can't think of... finding a boyfriend, in general...'' she felt extremely shy for talking about such a personal matter to the boys. Nonetheless, she hoped she would be understood, without expressing she fully rejected Tatsumi-kun's emotions. To no avail.

''So, it's one-sided...'' Yosuke sighed, then came Teddie to lighten the mood.

''Of course it is! Girls want me cos I'm the greatest heartbreaker ever existed! And if I set my eyes on Naoto, I know I can throw her to bed for sure!'' Teddie interfered out of the blue, making his usual daring states.''Will you go to bed with me?''

Naoto gulped. Apparently, she was discomfited by Teddie's proposal.

No matter how determined and bold she was when it came to investigations and battles, Naoto's timid side always emerged when she had to deal with embarrassing situations, like exposing her body in swimsuit, wearing skirts, or anything that had to involve physical contact.

''I'm afraid I have to object.'' Naoto countered in a smiling yet polite manner, while she was all red. It was still new to her to be flirted, yet she somehow liked the treatment she received, as a woman. Of course, she wouldn't allow that to go over her head.

''Speaking of Tatsumi-kun, I wonder if you have seen him lately...'' Naoto wanted to fish Yosuke or Teddie for information.

''Barely. But you said you weren't interested, right?''

''Oh, nothing. It was just an idea in her head.'' Rise tried to defend her. ''We saw a handsome dark haired guy back at the shopping district, and Naoto thought it was Kanji's alter ego.''

''Guess that's because you didn't see his shadow.'' Yosuke was quite terrified at the reminiscence. ''If it wasn't for the girl's aid, we'd be... well, we'd lose chastity, man!''

''Why, Yosuke? I think he looked sexy in that towel.'' Teddie was as energetic as ever. ''Such a masculine physique... Just imagine your bodies under his...or...!''

''Stop!'' Yosuke shut Teddie's mouth in panic.

The girls were shocked as well, as it was obvious Teddie was about to go on more hair-raising details.

Naoto, in fact, had gone all red, and cursed herself for allowing Teddie's picture get into her mind. Most probably, it was because she had- sort of- experienced that. Actually, it was in that ski trip last January, when she had accidentally fallen onto him. How clumsy she'd been, back then.

Putting her hand over her eyes, Naoto struggled to send away that memory. Certainly, it must have been the most awkward moment in her life, as Tatsumi-kun was the first male she ever had come so close to...

Thinking of him like that was beyond her endurance. In the end, all she did was to push the thought to the back of her mind, and never talked about it to anyone. It was pointless, after all, as it meant nothing. Simply nothing at all.

And yet she wondered why that incident had such an impact on her. A mere nothing- as she claimed- results in nothing, while the case begged to differ now...

Maybe it was all because of Rise's suggestions and advice... Perhaps, she was kinda ''brainwashed'' towards the black haired man who reminded her of Kanji...

How silly of her to be curious about a man she never knew, or connect him to someone who was just a friend...

That was definitely a figment of her imagination, who had gone wild due to the awakening of her timid part. Too many emotions to be controlled, and manipulated. Too much analysis performed by her complicated mind.

Life had to be simplier than that. Just like that :

Naoto would fall in love one day, when the right time and person arrived in her life...

And the first step was to find, and get to know someone who looked...mysterious, and interesting...

Someone like the black haired man she had seen today... if he was available... and she secretly wished he was.

Rise won. Naoto felt she was brainwashed.


	2. Lady's Night (Part A)

**Author Notes : **

_Sorry for taking me time to update, my mom had an operation last week and I spent some sleepless nights at the hospital. Fortunately, everything is fine now, and I managed to replenish my energy._

_Plus, I will provide you with a really fast update, as this chapter is pretty long and I need to add some finishing touches to the next part._

_I thought it would be interesting to prolong a bit the Naoto-centric element, as my plot bunnies demanded I include some moments with Naoto and the girls, especially the tarot fortune telling in the next update._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews, and your continuous support. It's the best award an author can get, so keep that in mind._

_Merry belated Christmas, as well, and now on to the story._

* * *

**Previously : **Naoto returned to Inaba, and went to see Rise. Getting out of the tofu shop, the girls caught a glimpse of a mysterious black haired man. Naoto got suspicious, as she thought it might be Tatsumi-kun, and all the while, the actual Kanji-kun was missing during the meeting at Junes...

**Chapter 2**

**Lady's Night- Part A**

_August 5, Shirogane Estate_

Walking around the Shirogane estate, Naoto realised how empty and solitary the atmosphere was without the presence of people around her. Then, an unusual but entertaining idea crossed her mind, and cherished the thought, as she got her phone and dialed the numbers of Kujikawa-san and her senpai, Satonaka-san and Amagi-san.

It was a time, when Naoto would throw a lady's night, and the Shirogane Estate was more than capable of hosting such an exciting event. Maybe she could invite the boys as well, some day, but honestly she lacked the guts and feared being misunderstood, for now.

Girls, like Yukiko-senpai can be naïve and innocent at times, while believing true friendship can exist between opposite genders. Apparently, the boys seemed to hold a different opinion, and that could be put down to immaturity and hormones. Boys, and teenagers to be exact, are more prone to following their primitive instincts compared to girls, who usually aim for more spiritual things.

Inviting the males might lead to disastrous events, such as peeking on the girls while swimming in the pool. Save alone the prospect they came to their rooms at night...

Naoto felt terrified by the whole concept, though it was a bit farfetched. Nothing like that happened back at the Amagi Inn, or hadn't reached her perception, yet.

Just in case, the boys could wait for tonight, to say the least, and to make things better, the girls were available to join.

* * *

She had to organise the whole thing, and make it successful. First things first, she had to give her guests some special treatment, thus provide them with a good meal, music that matched their taste, and of course games they could find interesting.

Easier said than done. Especially the first part regarding dinner.

Naoto's abilities were mostly limited to baking cakes, or making chocolates and it was funny she'd gotten good on that.

Luckily enough for her, she had an alternative option due to her noble status.

Naoto could just leave the troublesome task to the servants working for her. She could have everything at her beg and call, and that felt wrong and unfair.

Her friends always tried their best, no matter how many failed attempts they've made. It would be dishonest of her to do nothing for them, simply because she was a privileged person. Besides, food is more appreciated if you have struggled yourself for it's preparation. Therefore, it was her turn she tried that, too.

And to make things better, she could have vital help if obstacles were found along her way. Just a single push of her calling button, and Yu-Senpai would guide her to the most delicious and tasteful path. She could do it, then, and eagerly waited for that.

But the greatest prerequisite for cooking, is to choose the ingredients. Without further ado, Naoto called her chauffeur, and headed to Junes for some shopping.

* * *

_Junes Food and Grocery Department,_

Contrary to common women, Naoto was nowhere near the type of girl who would spend long hours of spectating minor things, or go around the different departments out of plain curiosity. She was practical, and on to the point.

Her initial purpose was to gather cooking materials, and that was the target. Consequently, she headed for the food department, and chose the necessary things.

The whole process was enjoyable, and little by little the products in her list were ticked and removed.

All was going well, until she proceeded further, to the groceries department, where she was met by an unexpected surprise... the black haired man...

Ironically enough, he had his back turned on her, once again.

The moment Naoto's gaze fell upon the stranger, she was overwhelmed by a weird feeling.

The man... the one Rise had tried to persuade her into approaching him...The man whose broad back and long legs reminded her of Tatsumi-kun...her friend.

Naoto couldn't help staring at the familiar figure. Thereafter, tried to look away, for fear of him looking back. The last thing she desired, was him to notice. It felt uneasy, and troublesome of her to lose her inner balance for no tangible reason...

She was curious, all the same, and sneaked some peeks at his direction, with the hope he'd soon turn his face and reveal himself. Just a sign, or a mark, would count as evidence to prove once and for all the man's true identity.

Yes, that was correct. Tatsumi-kun bore a distinct scar above his left eye, it was his trademark. Just seeing that was enough.

After some long-lasting seconds, she felt the sudden urge to get closer to him. Then, she countered the thought, immediately. It was lame of her to feel curious about that unknown man. And approach him for what reason? She wasn't on duty, or something. And going over some stranger just to make sure who he was felt... utterly ridiculous.

Still, she was embarrassed, as she considered herself behaving like a mindless stalker, and felt guilty for that. She then remembered Rise's suggestion, that maybe she should be more bold, and finally decided to follow her advice.

There's always a good excuse for doing something reckless and immature. Put in a simple way, Naoto was aware of her surroundings, and obviously, she was in a market. Hence, going somewhere closer would barely pass as suspicious and alienating. In fact, it was logical, since she needed some things from the shelves, too. Of course, how come she didn't think of that earlier? Perhaps she over-analyzed things, and learned the hard way.

Her intentions could be covered, due to the place. Plus, there was no forbidding ribbon around the mysterious man, so yes, she might get a clue if she just got a little closer.

As long as she would avoid looking at him... it would be all right. He wouldn't suspect her...

Or no...what the hell was she thinking?

What was the point of getting closer, if once again figured out nothing of him? Bright red was all over her face, as if she bore a small sign on her forehead that wrote one thing: **guilty**. She felt it pushing against her facial muscles, radiating an imaginary glow that made everyone notice.

Oh no... she had to rid that pure nonsense. She was not the center of the world, neither did she have something creepy on her. All lied deep down to her, and no one else.

Having decided to get closer to the man, Naoto realised it was time she acted hard and fast, before opportunity was lost forever. Well, maybe something would come out of it, anyway. In case the man was Kanji-kun, he would notice and greet her. Naoto was a hundred percent certain of that.

It was her chance. Now or never.

She headed for the shelves just a few steps away from him, and tried to prevent her eyes from falling at the direction the man...

Being so close to him was unbearable. Save alone the thought of interacting with him, if she found a good reason. Or just look at his face and discern his features, thus confirm or deny all her suspicions of him being her friend.

The whole idea would vanish in less time lightning strikes the surface of the earth, so would those awkward emotions Rise had implanted onto her.

Secretly, Naoto cursed herself for falling out of character, and all the while tried to hide her blushed cheeks.

She had to maintain her composure, and focused on adding something to her basket.

No good, she had trouble thinking what she had to choose. Her mind had sort of...gotten blank, and got even worse as she remembered Rise's teasing comments the other day. Like the aura of the man had sort of affected her, or it was just the fact Rise had made her see him as a man.

No, it was stupid and irrational she felt that way.

Naoto always stood her ground, she wouldn't allow herself to have her perfect balance disturbed.

She got out of her bag her list, and kept her eyes fixated on that piece of paper, in a desperate attempt to focus on something else. It was worse, when she was overshadowed by such a tall figure, as the man's aura felt closer to her and grabbed something next to her, without bothering her at all.

It was the perfect chance she raised her head, and finally uncovered the truth about his face.

She backed down the last moment, as she had to move her head right and raise it more than usual, and that would clearly draw the stranger's attention. She sneaked a peek from the corner of her right eye, albeit her sight was terribly limited, and made a brief calculation of the man's height. Tatsumi-kun was rather huge next to her, the stranger seemed even taller... by one inch or two.

A growth spurt...maybe? Naoto sighed, as she barely experienced such a thing after she got her first...let's say hard days of the month. If she'd been a bit taller, things would have been easier...

She got too far, as the topic again was the stranger man's similarity to Tatsumi-kun and her failed attempt to look at his face.

Naoto safely presumed the man must have looked at her so far, and he should have said something already, if he was Tatsumi-kun, indeed.

No response. No greeting, the sound of her name, nothing at all.

He just made his selection, and stepped away for the counter.

Naoto found her breath again.

Stupid her, who allowed her woman curiosity take the best of her. All this burden and agony was just a plain idea in her head. Luckily enough, she avoided drawing the attention with the man, hence left a sigh of relief.

While the Detective Prince had no problem approaching strangers for the sake of investigation, the female Naoto was not ready for that, yet.

Keeping her eyes fixated on his sillouette, while he was leaving, just like the previous day, she felt almost... magnetised, and a small knot lied on her neck. Thereafter, she questioned her sanity, and maybe last case had emptied her brain to a dramatic extent.

What could she feel about someone she didn't know at all? Was it that ''mystery'', the broad shoulders, and the nice way of clothing? But she had to admit for a few seconds... he must have been... interesting, and could not go by unnoticed.

He had some bizarre impact on her... Somehow.

And despite it all, the faceless man still remained familiar.

She silently wished he was just an absent-minded Tatsumi-kun who had grown a bit taller and changed his style, so to return to her normal self...

It was the best she could think to calm down, as she was certain her friendly emotions would prevail.

''…unless you wished Kanji had become like that...'' Kujikawa's spontaneous words launched onto her mind, and devastated her.

No way, never.

Still, she found out nothing today, and was left with the matter unsolved...

After she finished her shopping, she headed back to the Estate and called Yu-senpai, in order to get some help with preparing the meals.

It took her quite the time, but it was worth the struggle, as she managed to prepare something with her own two hands. Plus, it kept her mind occupied, and the whole daytime flowed smoothly until her friends made their appearance.

All was well. Naoto was prepared to welcome her senpai and Rise, who would spend the night alltogether.

* * *

_Shirogane Estate, Evening_

As soon as the girls arrived at Naoto's mansion, they were taken aback by the vastness and the luxury provided inside. Needless to say, Naoto belonged to another world, way different than theirs. The furniture, the floors, the rooms and the facilities were endless. Felt like it would take them days, even weeks to explore everything inside. Yet it didn't really matter. The girls were just excited to get to know better the Detective Prince, and even better the girl Naoto had become. Definitely, the night would be exciting.

''Wow, Naoto, you've got such a big place to live! Don't you feel really lucky about that?'' Rise exclaimed, thereafter added it would take her forever in her whole career to gain such a tremendous fortune.

''Believe it or not, money is of no importance to me. Undoubtedly, it makes life easier, and my grandpa taught me to appreciate my condition. The essence is, I'm not really different from you. My real wealth lies to the fact I've gained your friendship.'' Naoto was formal due to the way she was raised up but in fact, she was really friendly and grateful towards the girls.

After so many years of loneliness and desolation, the Shirogane estate had attained warmth and a merry atmosphere. Naoto could feel that right now, and definitely wanted to get more gatherings in the near future.

''Yeah. After all, you can't buy love, or friends.'' Yukiko followed the pace of Naoto's wise and mature thoughts.

''I couldn't agree with you more.'' Naoto formed a warm and sweet smile, while keeping her eyes shut.

Being with Kujikawa-san and her senpai was the greatest bliss in the world. And nothing could ever buy that. Ever.

''Hey, now that we're only girls here, I feel like doing some girly chit chat. Let's talk about boys!'' Rise's gossiping nature surfaced immediately, as it was hard to make such conversations before the males of the team.

Well, it wasn't Naoto's field of profession, on the grounds she always tried to figure out things with logic. She was an adept listener, and even better as a person to open up to, since she always kept her mouth shut.

Nevermore, she had nothing to say of her own, so she would keep on listening...thus would analyse some more of the way females behaved. Getting to know better the girls and their pattern of thinking might be essential to become more acclimatized to the woman nature.

'' Ok, I make the start...I miss senpai so much...'' Rise sighed. ''And I can't wait for him to come back. Actually, he should be here by now.'' she lost no chance mentioning her loved Yu-Senpai. Besides, everyone missed him terribly.

''We all miss him. I hope he'll arrive pretty soon.'' Yukiko stated.

''Last time we talked, he had some family issues. I assume we have to be patient.'' Naoto recalled her last call with Narukami-senpai.

''You mean, he told you? When?'' Rise displayed some slight jealousy, thinking senpai contacted Naoto more often than her.

''It wasn't recently, Rise.'' Naoto was flustered, as she let a lie slip her mouth once she noticed Rise's displeasure.

She would honestly inform Kujikawa-san about the call she had given to Senpai, so to get help for the cooking process, but right now wasn't the right time. Most probably, Naoto would be misunderstood, and she abhorred that. Unless she was guilty, too, for hiding such a fact. She didn't know, and didn't want to learn, as it would lead to more confusion.

''Ok. Well... sorry, I get jealous for no reason...'' she lowered her head and admitted how foolish it was of her to become possessive and competitive.

''Sounds like love to me.'' Chie cracked a teasing smile.

''Of course it is. I can't stop thinking of him, and I wish we could see him more often... What about you girls? Got anyone yet?''

''Well... no luck. I've been busy with my stuff...'' Chie wasn't all that annoyed she was single, as her dreams had taken the most of her.

Just as Naoto hoped...

It was the perfect opportunity for her to move the conversation to another topic, and discuss with the girls about their plans for the future. Thus, the boyfriend talk would be forgotten, so would her embarrassment.

''Chie senpai. Have you made any progress on training to become a police officer?'' Naoto was profoundly interested in Chie's ambitions, since she liked people who pursued the same goals as her.

''Well... I can always do better. But I'm not the person to give up. I'm gonna manage, and kick some criminal ass.'' she was self-confident, and had already adapted the attitude of a determined police officer, while her sense of justice was shining bright.

''I admire your loyalty to become the hand of the law. And don't worry about your studies. If you ever need assistance, you can always count on me.'' Naoto willingly offered her services.

''You betcha! And I hope we can cooperate again together, one day. I'm sure I'll need your expertise.'' she blinked an eye, putting all her trust on the Detective Prince.

''I am looking forward to it.'' Naoto smiled kindly, thereafter tried to remind her that the Detective Prince was demanding. ''I've got to warn you, though : leniency and tolerance is not my greatest virtue when it comes to solving cases. There may come times when my advice should be followed by heart.''

''Copy that, sir.'' she sounded like a military man, and the girls laughed to their hearts' content.

Naoto was ecstatic to think of a future where her friends would be present, too. Let alone if opportunity allowed her to collaborate with some of them- thus spending more time together.

Of course, friendship and job were two completely separate things. It felt good to be able to work together once again, nonetheless. Already, Chie had proved herself as an individual with great deductive potential, hence would make an ideal cop, and maybe an effective partner. She looked forward to that day, and she was certain it would eventually come true.

''How about you, Yukiko-senpai?'' Rise raised her eyebrows in eagerness.

''You mean... boyfriend or studies?'' she gaped her mouth, and preferred to talk about the second.

''I guess I'll go for Tourist Professions. Or something related to Business Management. I want to become a worthy manager of the inn, and make my own additions. I've got some ideas running through my mind on how to make the inn more functional and attractive. But first, I need to come up with a business plan; that's where studies are needed.''

''About your ideas... Do you mean, to make the inn modern?''

''Almost... I don't want the inn to fall behind the times, neither lose it's identity. Tradition has to be kept at all costs.''

''I agree. Tradition is what makes the inn special, after all.'' Naoto commented positively, as she recalled the great hospitality back at the Amagi Inn.

Excluding the fact Yukiko senpai had mixed the men's and women's hours in the hot springs and the open baths, the overall accommodation, the food and the service was absolutely perfect.

Still, some renovations might prove useful, and repel the rumours stating the inn was haunted, due to the misfortunate end Ms Yamano had met last year...

Yukiko-senpai avoided speaking about the dark side of the Inn the most clever way.

''I just believe it would be better for me to get specialised. It'll give me satisfaction, and I'll be more sure on how to proceed with my ideas.''

''I bet you can do fine, Yukiko. You've got the best grades in the class, so you can choose whatever specialty you want to apply for.'' Chie encouraged her.

''Indeed, your options are infinite. You're already doing a great work at the Inn, and I strongly believe you will stand up to your family's legacy.'' Naoto encouraged Yukiko-senpai on her task.

''Thank you.'' she smiled kindly, and her cheeks got a faint rose colour.

''I guess we don't need to ask Rise about her future plans. She's back on show business, right?'' Chie took a noisy and deep sip from her soft drink.

''Yeah, but you know. I'll try to keep up with school and stuff, too.'' she almost gave the senpai a heartstroke.

''I've realised idols grow old one day, and people look away from them. I need to come up with a plan B, just in case.''

''Naoto must behind this, huh?'' Chie made a joke, as Rise would scarcely say something so thoughtful.

''Hey, I've got a brain, too!'' she complained with a sigh, and explained herself:

'' I... just remembered how easily people forgot me when I left, and that might happen again. Guess it's the way the media system works.''

''That's partially true. Idols, models and artists tend to be expendable, and they are continuously recycled. Especially celebrities broadcast on TV. New stars blossom the very moment we speak, while others begin to fade away. It's just like the cycle of life.'' Naoto supplemented Rise's thoughts.

''I know that someday Risette may not appeal to the crowds anymore.'' she lowered her head for a bit, then clenched her fist and took a determined look, as she decided to reveal her alternative plan.

''But I want to work for the industry anyway. It'll be inspiring for me to open an agency of my own when I retire, and help new artists reach to their dreams. And the first advice I'm gonna give them is to be themselves, so to offer them a long lasting career. I want to give the world personalities, not only beautiful and empty girls, just like Risette was before she met you.''

''Wow, you've matured so much, Rise. We're really glad to have you as a friend. And don't worry, Risette's just perfect. She's gonna remain active for many years to come.'' Chie comforted Rise and made her day.

''Oh yeah. The brand new Risette is such a sweety. And I promise, it won't get over to her head.'' Rise cleared her throat and made an intriguing proposal:

''By the way, if you ever feel like posing as models or become idols, just tell me. I'm gonna practice my promoting skills to you!'' she yelled in enthusiasm.

The girls got embarrassed at the thought of appearing on TV, or having their photograph taken and published at magazines.

''Er... sorry, I'll pass.'' Chie formed a semi-terrified expression, and was about to choke.

''Me, too.'' Yukiko was awkward, while Naoto didn't have to say anything at all. It was self-evident, after all.

''Oh girls, you have such amazing bodies...It's just a pity to keep them hidden. Come on, don't be shy. Free yourselves and give the world some beauty!''

'You can stand up for us. Okay? We don't need to become guinea pigs. '' Chie made a futile attempt to decline, while Yukiko had a laughing fit.

''Fine... I give up, for now.'' Rise took a sinister smile. ''But you won't get away with this. One day, I'll set you up. I want to show the world my super sexy friends!'' she yelled cheerfully in her loud high pitched voice, and the girls felt they were done for...

* * *

**A.****N.** _That was the first part of this chapter. Next comes the __tarot__ fortune-telling part, and trust me it's gonna be really interesting! __Leave your feedback and you're getting even closer than you think.__ :D_


	3. Lady's Night ( Part B)

**Previously : **Naoto decided to host a lady's night event at the Shirogane Estate. On her way to Junes, she was met by an unexpected surprise, and the mystery grew bigger...

Finally, the girls arrive, and they're talking about their plans for the future...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lady's Night- Part B**

Having finished their marvellous dinner ( with Chie having the share of the lion-as usual), the girls thought it would be joyful they engaged in some activities, like a roleplay game or something that might require teamwork.

Rise, of course would always try to bring romantic stuff into the table, thus used her persuading skills to make a suggestion.

''Hey girls, since we're all single why don't we do something like... fortune telling? I bet we all want to know if we get a boyfriend!'' she was profoundly excited, and the senpai got intrigued by the idea.

''While I'm against fortune-telling, I've got some tarot cards to bring. Excuse me for a while.'' Naoto was hesitant, but wanted to try some new things and conform to the spirit of the girls companion. Therefore, she went to get the tarot deck and as soon as she got back she handled it to Rise.

''Awesome, I know many things about the tarots. Basic meanings, actually, and some figures.'' Rise raised an eyebrow, as she examined the cards to jog her memory, then shuffled the deck.

''Me, too, but I'm not sure unless I see them first. There're too many...'' Yukiko put her fingertip on her lower lip.

''We can all combine our knowledge into this. Just take it lightly. They're cards, after all.'' Naoto was cool, feet always kept down to earth.

''So, you don't believe, huh? We're gonna read for you first! Is that ok girls?'' Rise urged the older girls to agree.

Both senpai nodded in approval, and Naoto found herself in a dead end. Participating in fortune telling, and having the cards read for her sake were opposite things in her mind.

''I just think... there's nothing interesting to see, if the cards were real.'' Naoto tried to be diplomatic.

''Come on, it's not like we're serious about it. Just for fun! And we gotta respect our senpai's wishes. Pleeeaaaase?'' Rise gave her a puppy look, and the senpai joined the action.

Leaving a sigh escape from her mouth, Naoto reluctangly agreed. There was nothing to worry about, in fact. All she had to do was pick some random cards placed in random order. Such a big deal.

''By the way, didn't our Personas represent figures of the major arcana, too?'' Yukiko had a noticeable recollection and went on :

'' I remember my card resembled something weird, and had number 2...'' she then had a good idea : ''Rise, you've scanned us. Do you remember anything about our Personas?''

''Yeah. Now that you mention it, you're right, Yukiko Senpai. Konohana Sakuya was the High Priestess, if I remember well.''

''Oh...Which means?'' Yukiko was curious.

''That means you're very smart, and you've got great supporting abilities. You don't talk that much, and sometimes keep things to yourself, but when you open up your mouth, you always speak wisely.''

''Oh really...Is that me?'' she was impressed, and her face lightened up with a childish smile.

''Yeah, oddly enough the Priestess fits her, now and then.'' Chie said humorously.

''If it weren't for the laughing fits, Yukiko's a real lady, and a great healer. What about me?'' it was Chie's turn to learn.

'' Chie Senpai, your Tomoe Gozen belongs to The Chariot arcana. That means you're going to pursue your goals and go at any length to achieve them. Sometimes, you may be aggressive and act on impulse, since you're guided by the fighting spirit of the card. But you have your reasons. Also, your strong will and physical strength are in perfect harmony. To sum up, you're a fighter by nature.''

''Oh yeah. I can go for that. This is me, the Chariot! Girl power marching on!'' she was profoundly satisfied, and took pride for the fact she was a girl that could defend herself before a tight situation.

''You, Rise-chan? I bet it's gonna be hard scanning yourself, so...?'' Yukiko totally enjoyed this conversation.

''Well...Of course, I am the Lovers! See, my summon card had a heart on it, and that makes me the queen of love.'' she chuckled : ''And Nao-chan is...''

''I think I want to figure out on my own what the Wheel of Fortune means...'' Naoto smiled, hands crossed against her chest. In fact, she wasn't that convinced that the arcanas also represented the member's personalities, while she had noticed her own card the very first moment she summoned her Persona.

Cards are almost similar to the zodiac signs- they can't truly define who you are and much less disclose your unique personality traits, just because you were born on a particular date, during a specific hour.

In the end, it's all coincidental, or predetermined by other, far more complicated and innumerable factors.

''Wanna make a guess before we start reading for you?'' Rise suggested.

''I believe my quality lies exclusively to myself, and it cannot be defined by a sign, a number, or a plain card. It's just like fate- it doesn't exist, as long as people make their own decisions and move on through life.'' Naoto retorted icily.

''We make our fate, right?'' Rise smiled, and was about to spill the beans.'' You got really close to the source! That's why Fortune fits you so well.''

* * *

''Ok then. Let's read for Naoto and see if she gets a boyfriend...! Which means, we're going a love-affairs prediction through the 4 card reading.'' Rise exclaimed, as she gave Naoto to shuffle the deck, thereafter spread the cards on a horizontal line, right before her...

''I see...'' Naoto was embarassed, though felt it was unnecessary to worry. Cards were just cards.

''Now, you get to choose 4 cards in the order you like. So make your pick. One by one, they'll tell us everything.''

Naoto picked one card from the middle, and Rise flipped it open.

''Oh my...'' Rise's expression darkened suspiciously, as a skull was revealed...

It felt ominous, threatening even...

''It's...'' she made a long pause and gulped...

''...Death, Naoto.''

The two senpai remarked, as their jaw fell open,

obviously believing that pure nonsense. Judging from their frightened expression, Naoto somehow got affected by that, too. Death sounded as an uncomfortable word to her ears, though she had sort of get used to the sight of skulls...

Such a great start...

''Girls, relax.'' Rise calmed down the terrorized faces, then glanced at Naoto.

''It doesn't always mean real death. Something has triggered an ending, or it will end anyway. If you had a boyfriend, you might break up. Or you might have a conflict with someone, and cease communication, now that we're talking about relationships and love affairs.''

''How's that any good?'' Chie interfered by protesting.

''And you said it doesn't ALWAYS mean real death...'' Yukiko was sceptical about the whole concept of reading the tarots, after that card appeared.

'' Listen to me carefully. Yes, Death is bad, as it means an ending. But it is also followed by a new beginning, or a new ordeal Naoto has to face. Something like a new situation or a challenge. It's not that terrible. We only need to see if that will be good or not, from the rest of the cards... maybe they will reverse, or neutralize the effect.'' Rise managed to soothe the hearts of the company, as the atmosphere had gotten a bit tense and worrisome...

''If you say so... '' a sighing Naoto expressed her disbelief, yet she felt a bit curious by the duality of that card...

''Don't worry, we've got your back, and it's just the beginning.'' Chie lifted the girls' morale into facing altogether the possible danger brought by Death, and Naoto picked a second card.

''Second card is... Judgment. Like it says, it's about you and your personality. You shouldn't push things too much, and you have to be persistent to bring about a positive result. You need to dig inside you and act wisely, perhaps reconsider things around you. Your hard work will pay off and eventually you'll be rewarded by meeting a special person.''

''What connection does it have to Death?'' Yukiko was reasonable, and seemed deep in thought...

''Combining the two cards, it seems you need to do something to deal with the situation Death poses on you, and if you make the right decisions you'll meet someone new. Or you have to change your opinion about something to avoid the end.'' Rise tried to be explanatory, and failed miserably to achieve the task.

''Sorry... I can't make a deduction with something so abstract and vague. These cards are very general, and do not specify the root of the problem.'' Naoto stated in pure logic.

'' Nao-chan...I think it makes sense, if you take an emotional approach. Supposing you get in conflict with someone, like a friend, and stop interacting, does Judgement mean you need to make the right choices so you can make amends or something? Perhaps... realise mistakes you have made without knowing, or noticing?'' Chie's explanation was justified and coherent.

''Yeah, that might be correct, too, I think. There are several explanations, depending on how you see things around you, and how you feel the cards. Perhaps, you should focus more on your personal life rather than your job, Naoto...'' Rise adviced her.

''It's love and friendship we're predicting right now.'' Yukiko reminded her.

''Yeah. Let the card's energy flow into you, and you'll catch their message.'' Rise added.

''Very well...'' Naoto tried to open her mind, just for a change.

''I thought of something, too.'' Yukiko offered her own perspective of the Judgment card.

''Couldn't the special person of Judgment mean that you can get that friend back, but as a new person or something? Or that you have to take another look of yourself to be born anew?''

''Wow, that sounds cool, High Priestess.'' Chie teased her.

''Let's proceed further. I'm really curious to see if we get a clue about Death, and see whether it has to do with a person or just a new situation. So far, things show you can manage, and it's really good. Pick your card.'' said Rise.

And as soon as Naoto chose the third card, a vast smile formed on Rise's excited face...

''Lovers...Yes!'' Rise paraded, as she was glad to see her own arcana.

'' Since you're single, I can tell you the good news. That means you like already someone who you have recently met. But...that also shows hesitation, or the fact you feel you're in a dilemma. And it seems your insecurity delays the answer you're waiting for.'' she formed a cunning smile before she went on :

''So... you like someone we have just met, huh? And you can't make up your mind...or clear your feelings...Is that true?'' she began teasing Naoto, as the cards pointed to someone, at last.

''You are well informed we haven't met anyone, thus I cannot give an answer to your questions. Forgive me.'' Naoto denied Rise's explanations of the Lovers card, as the whole matter caused her supreme embarassment. Her blushed face was already a proof to that, and now she had to pay the price of her desperate attempt to hide her true colours...

''What about the black haired man?'' Rise reminded Naoto, exactly as she feared and triggered the senpai's curiosity.

''Hey, don't keep that for yourselves. Who's the black haired man?'' Chie patted Rise's back.

''It's a very tall and well-built guy we saw at the shopping district.'' Rise left a sigh. God, if it wasn't for Senpai, she would try and get him, or just approach him to see if he fitted her criteria.

''Tall... and well-built? Like Kanji?'' Yukiko said the most anticipated thing.

''That's stupid of a High Priestess.'' Chie made fun of Yukiko. ''Kanji's hair is blonde.''

''Well, it's bleached blonde, Chie. As far as I remember him, he had black hair. And that wasn't the point. I asked if the man looked LIKE Kanji.'' she giggled at Chie's lack of notice.

''Fine... So what of that black haired man, then? Did you talk with the guy?'' Chie insisted on learning more about Naoto's and Rise's encounter.

''No, nothing... He was just passing by, and Naoto thought the same as Yukiko-senpai. But it's only because of the height and the body.'' Rise shrugged.

''Oh really...'' Chie put her hand on her chin, and mused, as she wondered about the Lovers card...''What about his face? Was he handsome?''

''We just got the body type. Actually, it seems to me the man is slightly taller than Tatsumi-kun.'' Naoto made a small pause, and tried to win some time.

''I'd hope we finished with the fortune telling, and speak later about that.''

Naoto was flustered and puzzled when thinking of that known/ unknown figure. Much to her dismay, the more she tried to repel the thought, the more it came to her head. Even Yukiko-senpai thought the same, when the correspondent traits were mentioned. Imminently, there had to be something concerning the two men, despite the huge differences between the way of dressing and the hair colour... or even the height.

If only Naoto had seen if the black haired man had a scar...

Accepting the fact Kanji-kun had changed, indeed, it would be unlike of him to avoid the meeting yesterday, let alone ignore her back on Junes. Either he was ashamed of his sudden transformation, or wanted to keep his new self a secret. Maybe he was up to something, like preparing a big surprise. Well, she doubted the possibility; he lacked the skills to pull off such a plan. Luckily enough, Tatsumi-kun was a simple and predictable person for Naoto.

And still, something felt off...as something really important slipped her mind...

The ''actual'' Tatsumi-kun hadn't even given her a call, or send her a message recently. And Yosuke's information indicated he had kept in contact with Yukiko senpai and him, to say the least...

Out of all Naoto's male friends, he was supposed to be the first person waiting for her, once the team got informed of her arrival. Kanji-kun would welcome her with open arms, in his own silent or awkward way. Regardless of the fact he'd be too flustered to talk, or mumble non-comprehensive things, his emotions would be present to warm her heart.

Even in times he got unintentionally rude and a bit rough, the actual reason must have been his weakness of expressing himself, which in turn emanated from his shyness. Naoto could empathize with him, concerning the last part, so ignored the occasions he might be facing away.

Tatsumi-kun was defensive, much as she was, just reacted in a different and somewhat exaggerated way when people stroke his cords...

In retrospect, Naoto could even accept the faint possibility those two were different sides of the same coin... and trully, she sort of missed him...

Trying to to alter her line of thoughts and become more optimistic, Naoto made up an excuse for her friend. Tatsumi-kun's absence yesterday was just the exception to the rule. Besides that, he had been met with a demanding and hectic schedule. Tailoring must have been something really time consuming, especially when the client was a well-known celebrity.

Reading between the lines, it was questionable how come a girl accepted to be measured by a man. Well, it was probable the singer had gotten the wrong impression of him. Alternatively, Tatsumi-kun just aided his mother into the sewing process. Seemed troublesome, anyway.

All things considered, played and told, Kanji-kun had a very significant reason to have not displayed signs of life...

Unless... something else had occured, like the Death card hinted...like Kanji-kun, being the black haired man who ignored her on purpose... she thought while giving a quick glance at the figures before her.

Impossible.

Within mere seconds, Naoto wondered if the tarots were sort of fooling her, though she would never tell the girls that maybe she could find some truth to them.

Naoto fought and rejected successfully once more the tricks played by her mind. Kanji-kun's missing was just for one day. It might even be longer. No big deal.

The blond haired punk was bound to make his appearance, sooner or later, since the town of Inaba was rather small. At worst case, she knew exactly where to find him.

Naoto cursed under her breath for allowing the cards to lead her astray.

_Fortune telling...hell... no!_ ( yeah, sometimes Kanji spoiled her good manners, especially when interacting with him.)

Baseless and abstract future predictions, aimed to target people's innermost desires and fears with their random and obscure meanings...

Naoto's mind shifted back, as she realised she was still in the process of explaining the Lovers card next to Judgment and Death.

* * *

Rise was having trouble in getting an overall interpretation. Luckily enough, Chie senpai's spontaneity often came to the rescue. She had a knack for connecting facts, and had proved that many times in the past. Naoto was more than certain she had what it took to become an accomplished police officer.

''Death, Judgement, and Lovers... Let's give it a go.

First, Death. Supposing you lose someone dear to you, you get it back if you persist and change, just like Judgment says. Afterwards, it seems like you've grown feelings for that person in the process, as the Lovers imply, and feel hesitant to admit them... So, the person implied by Death has to be a male!'' Chie said the first thing that came to her mind, and they all looked at her.

''Don't tell me I did it?'' she rubbed her head in embarassment.

''If we take it from that perspective, it's absolutely correct. Oh Senpai, you're a genius!'' Rise really admired Chie's intellectual.

''Well, if I'm gonna solve crimes, I'll have to learn how to rack my brains really hard.'' she confessed, and felt glad her wits had reached to a good level.

Naoto was taken aback, as Chie almost jumped to the same conclusion, regarding the cards...

And the most awkward thing is that Naoto's very first thought was Kanji-kun, as the person she already knew... Then, the end brought by Death, or the possible change of him as the black haired man...

But did that mean Kanji-kun had changed out of the blue, ignored her on purpose and she had to mend their relationship? For what cause? So far, she couldn't find any flaws... And of course, it was almost impossible she developed romantic feelings about him...

Unless she had a conflict with him concerning the black haired man... in case those two where entirely different individuals.

That could also be the dilemma the Lovers posed.

In the rare and- if not a bit insane- occasion Naoto approached the black haired man, and managed to have something... perhaps Tatsumi-kun would be hurt... and that might mean the end mentioned by Death...

Once again, Naoto objected the concept of commencing a romance with the black haired man, so long as he might have a girlfriend, let alone if he might turn out to be her friend...

Honestly, Naoto wished they were one and the same... for obviously, she would rid the stupid idea for all eternity...

All those strange and absurd emotions would just fade away in less time the moon disappears by the advent of the rising sun...

Either way, she had to stop thinking about them both, and bring the Detective Prince back to action.

Naoto wasn't really attracted by the unknown man... It was the mystery he had imposed on her. It was Rise who tricked her, and got her curiosity set on him. And finally, it was the case of the missing punk that made her detective gears constantly working. All the above, combined with the cards led to more confusion and frustration...

_Foolish tarots..._

''Like we said before, reading is just for fun. It cannot stand as proof of anything in the real world.'' Naoto was neutral to Chie's assumptions, as she wanted to hide her inner turmoil.

''Of course, Nao-chan. We're having fun here...'' Rise encouraged Naoto to the last and final drawing. ''And now the last card.''

''You think it's gonna tell us who that person really is?'' Yukiko was anxious.

''Beats me. We'll figure out for sure. Bring it on!'' Chie was fired up.

The moment Naoto chose the last card, Rise took it in her hands to extend the suspense among the girls. Of course, Naoto was firmly composed, though she had a change of heart as she watched Rise's expression.

''Oh god..Things have gotten a bit complicated...!'' Rise was taken aback, as finally a male figure was revealed...

''What is it, Rise?'' Chie wondered.

With a deep sigh on her face, Rise showed the card to the girls, and their eyes popped out. ''It's an old man...And it's the Emperor...''

''Oh... we finally got a male figure. You think Naoto's gonna get an older man?'' Yukiko tried to make some humour and covered her smile...

''Emperor...'' Chie giggled, as she wondered the first thing that crossed her mind. ''Like the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor?'' and caused Yukiko another laughing fit.

''Haw dd yu br. tht ..up?'' Yukiko was cackling, and hardly ever she could be understood.

Chie registered a sign of remorse for being so impulsive and immature... She hated talking behind someone's back, and due to the joy of the atmosphere she was helpless...

''Actually, it's no fun. We all had silly tags during that... tournament.'' she remembered her own tag, while Yukiko kept on laughing to the point of tears.

Much to Chie's changrin, Naoto wasn't all that pleased.

''Senpai, excuse me for not laughing. It was unlike of you.'' Naoto gave a polite lecture to Chie. It was innapropriate to make a mockery of something like that, let alone when it came to a friend like Tatsumi-kun.

''Sorry... I got driven away... but it's not like Kanji will learn, right?'' Chie was fast-word and had a point.

''You've got my word.'' Naoto smiled and forgave her on the spot, as Chie realised her mistake and admitted her misbehaviour.

That tag was given to Tatsumi-kun because of his shadow, Naoto could assume from the conversations she had heard among the members. Undoubtedly, she took pity of him to be fooled constantly about that. Furthermore, she had tried to put herself in his own shoes, and that was... really shocking, plus uncomfortable.

Nothing related to shadow selves should be viewed as fodder for fun...let alone become a running joke for many years to come. Tatsumi-kun was endlessly criticised for his ''beefcake'' self, while Yukiko and her ''stud-hunting'', Rise and her ''striptease'', or even Naoto's ''body altering operation'' had gotten off the hook.

In essence, Kanji-kun's case had become the scapegoat for all shadows, and that was pitiful.

So much for someone so strong-willed and valliant as him, who managed to inflict the finishing blow to his other self all alone, as far as her information went...

Therefore, it was inexcusable, and wrong of the others to comment lamely on Kanji-kun now and then, before they reviewed their own dark sides.

At least, she never said anything to him, contrary to the rest of the team.

Maybe Naoto was extravagantly serious, and had no sense of humour, like her own tag had stated.

Killjoy Detective or not, justice was her greatest virtue, nonetheless.

''Girls... I think we have to figure out the Emperor card, huh?'' Rise tried to bring the girls together, so to stop thinking about that detestable memory of the tags.

She then gave a brief explanation:

''From what I've seen, the Emperor signifies knowledge and experience. If we consider that the Emperor guides Naoto, It shows he has taught her things from the past, and she has realised her feelings. If she had a relationship, it shows she needs to give her boyfriend some space. But now she's single, there's a small chance someone older will approach her... Any clues to this?''

''I think that's gonna take some time...'' Chie tried to connect the dots among the cards, and see what explanation fitted better for emotional matters...''Cos it shows us another person...maybe different than the ''friend'' we just mentioned during the phase of Death... Definitely, it changes my previous thoughts.''

''Can't we just think of the Emperor as a dominant male with wisdom? I think it's also a fatherly figure. Maybe Naoto's grandpa...'' Yukiko had finally ceased her hysterical laughing.

''Yeah, that's true. I forgot that. As a person with authority, it also symbolizes great physical strength... Someone strong, and wise, apparently older.'' Rise said in a low tone...

_...__or someone who looked older..._ Naoto's mind was taken back when Kanji-kun had asked Yu-senpai if he looked that old. Naoto had told him he had been held back a number of times, so he would hardly avoid being seen like that. That, combined with the tag must have meant something...Perhaps, the Emperor was his arcana? Strangely enough, Tatsumi-kun fitted some of the traits...

Then, Rise got the topic embarassing again : ''Oh, Nao-chan. Maybe it wants to show us the arcana of the black haired guy! He fits the profile of an Emperor, right? I mean, he looked strong and older than us so he might be wise, huh?''

''So... you may become friends, or lovers with that stranger? But then you might lose...'' Chie had it on the tip of her tongue, and though she knew what she wanted to say, she preferred to keep silent. Now she could explain the possible dilemma the Lovers introduced.

The cards were correct, if Chie made that particular connection. Naoto could indeed get something with the man... Yet, someone would be left hanging, and that might result in Kanji-kun having his heart broken. So, friendship could eventually die. She didn't know how to put this... so let the conversation bring it on its own. Fortunately, Naoto was smart enough to figure out that by herself. It was better she kept her mouth shut, then, until opportunity arose.

''I think it is unsafe to jump to conclusions, and title the man as the Emperor...'' Naoto countered Rise's assuption about the black haired man being the Emperor.

''We weren't able to figure out the man's facial features, let alone his personality. Technically, he's a stranger. And we can't judge someone by his appearance.''

Chie felt it was the perfect moment she mentioned Kanji kun, regarding Naoto's last sentence. After all, it was she who said that about him, when he had gone missing and the team had asked her for a clue.

''Just like Kanji-kun, right? You had said that about him, too, Naoto.'' Chie spoke her mind, and intentionally got out of topic. ''He looked so rough and scary, but wasn't that bad in the end...''

''I agree. It was kind of him to have beaten the gang for the sake of his mother, however much I loath violence...'' Naoto replied in a steady tone, and wondered why Chie tried to shift the conversation so abruptly.

''Rise, speaking of Kanji-kun, what kind of Arcana was his Persona?'' Chie worked miracles again, and her question rang a bell.

Obviously, that was her true intention, Naoto assumed. Chie-senpai had caught up with her own deductions, and luckily enough she made that question first.

Rise gaped in surprise, as long as the memory came back to her...

''Take Mikazuchi, a Lightning based Persona... Well... most Lightning Personas belong to...'' she raised her voice.'' The Emperor arcana!''

''The Emperor... I guess that explains now why Tatsumi-kun was mentioned like that during the grand prix.'' Naoto deduced, and it made perfect sense now her suspicions were confirmed.

Consequently, she wondered again about the card, deep down, on the grounds that, once again, there was a fierce bond between him and the black haired man...

And this time, it wasn't Naoto the one who made it, but Rise, when she presumed that the black haired man fitted the emperor card as much as Kanji-kun, who was now a confirmed Emperor...

''Kanji, an Emperor...? Kinda sucks.'' Chie grimaced in displeasure, much for Naoto's anticipation.

''Why not? He's strong, and protective.'' Yukiko instantly defended him. After all, their friendship dated back to their childhood.

'' Come on, let's get serious. He's immature, clumsy and single-minded. Where is the deep wisdom in him? It has to be a mistake. The Fool would suit him better. No hard feelings...''

''Kanji's still a boy, Chie. Look at the card again- The Emperor is represented by an old man. Maybe he'll get wisdom with time and experience, like we all do.'' Yukiko once more came to his defense.

''If he ever grows a brain. But anyway, Rise said he's the Emperor, and we can't change that. Naoto, we only have one option now:

Who do you want to think as the emperor here? Kanji-kun or the black haired guy?''

''The black haired guy, of course, since we got a Lovers card next to it. I think Naoto liked him, a little bit maybe.'' Rise's spontaneous reaction resulted again in an exasperated and red-faced Naoto.

''Why's that bugging me? I doubt Naoto would like a stranger. It's more probable she'd think of a friend here...Maybe.'' Chie tried to calm things down, and prepare the environment for stating her overgrowing worry, as the cards had given a clear picture now...

''You know... Rise-san tends to exaggerate things.'' Naoto was shy when thinking of him.

'' I think we should better focus onto the explanation of the cards, and view the Emperor in general.''

Then, it was Naoto who tried to speak her mind loudly, and avoided seeing the Emperor as one of the two men, as she desired to draw away the girls attention from that. Thus, she tried to give a different version of the 4 cards.

''I start with Chie's hypothesis. I get in conflict with someone and lose that person like Death states. Then, I will have to reconsider things around me and use my Judgment to make amends for that relationship. As a reward, I'll meet someone new and grow feelings for that individual, like the Lovers say. Maybe in the end, the Emperor will be the knowledge unlocked within myself, resulting from the previous phases of the cards.'' Naoto sighed.

''Well, I strongly believe the Emperor will guide you in your ordeal, or he may be the key to solving your issues... But we're having an affairs prediction, so it's got to be someone.'' Rise adviced her.

Chie finally let go of her actual thoughts..

''Nao chan. I thought of something else, too. Let's say... the Emperor is the unknown man. Supossing you grew some feelings for that stranger, which is not you of course, and walked the lovers path with him... Couldn't that mean the death of your friendship with...? You know, it's also **his** arcana...'' she implied Kanji-kun.

'' Generally speaking, If you had to choose between a friend and a lover, that would certainly bring you to a dilemma, right?''

It was one of the rare times Naoto felt she was really in a tight spot. When emotions prevail, they cannot be stopped or contained that easily. Of course, she'd try to tame the romantic and wild part of her, due to her insecurities and her fear of getting hurt. If her friendship with Kanji-kun was just in the early stages- just like the time she was rescued- then she would definitely sacrifice him without a second thought.

Yet now, the case begged to differ.

Naoto knew that one day, she'd have to explain herself to Kanji-kun, in case she found a boyfriend... and seek the most appropriate way to cause him the least damage she could. She'd have to try really hard to find of a way to keep their friendship intact. And most probably, she would not carry out the accomplishment of this hazardous task...

Already, the thought itself devastated her. She bore no previous experience to sentimental matters. Truth be told, it was inevitable she failed, and eventually lost her most precious ally in battle...

Therefore, Naoto secretly wished that day would not come at all... or Tatsumi-kun found someone else before she did. In fact, it was the best solution those two could get, hence would never need to put their relationship on the line.

''I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Chie senpai. Like you said... I know nothing of the black haired man.'' Naoto didn't even want to think the prospect of losing a friend, according to Chie's scenario...

Denying the black haired man of being the male figure automatically switched to the second candidate...

Taking the form of the emperor arcana, could it mean Tatsumi-kun appeared on the cards, so to give her a warning? Or could the whole prediction be about him?

No, it was just a mere coincidence. Fortune telling often guides people to the things they want to see. Or projects their fears. And even if Naoto accepted that understatement, it subconsciously meant she put some faith in the whole prediction thing...

''Let's go over for the last time, and say something different, with the Emperor thought as Kanji-kun. For some reason, you get in conflict with him, then you have to try to mend your relationship... You are facing the dillemma to choose between his friendship and the black-haired man, but maybe in the end Kanji-kun will guide you to the right decision.'' Chie stated a less discomforting prediction, also presented by a happy ending.

''I doubt Kanji-kun would accept defeat to someone else...but I guess he'd never want to lose your friendship. Still, I doubt it will be the same... Death is a double-edged sword...'' Yukiko seemed troubled.

''We won't get anywhere with this, and we've gotten a bit tired already... Just be careful, Naoto-san. See what will happen the next days, and match the situations with the cards. You'll see for yourself the actual meaning, right?'' Rise tried to give an ending.

''Yeah, let's look on the bright side. If we keep an eye on the people around us and suspect something bad's gonna happen, we can prevent things.'' Chie tried to soothe the atmosphere.

''After all, it seems someone's waiting for her either way...'' Yukiko formed a cunning smile, thinking Chie's first assumption of Naoto ending up with Kanji-kun.

Maybe a small conflict might help those two revitalise their relationship during the recovery process, and something good would come out of it. In other respects, Kanji-kun may have been indeed the black haired man, hence there was no need for an argument to take place at all...

She had to make sure first, before saying anything to the rest of the girls...

Like mentioned before, a High Priestess always keeps things to herself...

''Yeah, I'm sure she'll get a guy. Naoto's a lucky person, and she can turn things the way she wants. She's the wheel of Fortune, after all.'' Rise exclaimed, as she finally revealed the meaning of Naoto's arcana. ''It's up to you to determine the interpretations of the reading, and change the course with your actions.''

''Which means... we wasted so much time just for nothing clear. Like I told you from the start.'' Naoto sighed. ''Cards are not real.''

''But there is some truth to them, maybe. Think of us and our Personas. There has to be a reason we got those figures, right?'' Chie made a logical assumption, and fair enough she managed to convince slightly Naoto.

''I will take that into consideration. I mean, the part concerning our Personas.'' Naoto finally backed down, as senpai's statement had some solid proof.

''And the prediction we just made for you!'' Rise pleaded her, and Naoto could not resist such sweetness.

''Maybe a little.'' she promised, and all the girls were excited.

''You had fun, right? And we exercised our brains for a while.'' Chie was cheerful, and gosh, she just got a feeling she would be up all night speculating, if not for spending most of her time in front of the fridge...

''Chie's right...Who's gonna be next, now?'' Yukiko was growing out of patience, as she wanted to get a prediction, too...

Rise shuffled once again the deck, and the whole thing went on...

* * *

**Author Notes :**

That counts as one of my favorite chapters, and I hope you got the feeling, too. Beware, the chapter was also designed to play with your mind, so there'll be more explanations and twists in the next chapters, as the story unfolds. Leaving your feedback highly encourages me for faster updates, so please... do it. Your opinion matters!

**Following next :** Kanji-kun finally makes his appearance in the next meeting...


End file.
